1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to compositions which are alkylene oxide adducts of aniline. The compositions may be used in the preparation of polyurethane products and as nonionic surfactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make alkylene oxide adducts of aniline. However, these products are made by reacting the aniline with an alkylene oxide in the absence of catalysts. Moreover, their viscosities are too high to make them useful as surfactants and in the preparation of polyurethane products.